poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcade of Doom/Transcript (Frogadier55's and Punkasaurus0530's Version)
Here's 30th episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning * Otis: Guys, we have found the promise land. The grand of the new Donk E. Cheez! * Lori: '''It's beautiful. * '''Mickey Mouse: It's grand. * Max Taylor: Awesome! * Winnie the Pooh: It has to be the best place on earth in this city! (Everyone walks in and was amazed by all the attractions) * Luna: Dude looks at all the sweet stuff. * Pip: Dude, I'm all over at Skeeball. * Abby: Dance Dance Machine Turbo Delux addition. * Ash Ketchum: Duck Bazooka. * Human Rainbow Dash: Ooh, Gutair Hero. * Takato Matsuki: Arctic Thunder! * Peck: Ticket Tornado Booth. * Freddy: Laser Tag * Pig: 17 kinds of Pizza * Human Pinkie Pie: This is has to be the best place ever. * Rabbit: Yep, the only that who make it better would be-- (Otis shrieks with excitement) * Goofy: What is it Otis? * Otis: Guys, come over her and check out the prize counter. * Zander: Sounds amazing! * Freddy: Wow, back scratcher, * Otis: Yeah, I mean that. (Everyone gasps with excitement) * Rex Owen: Is that what I think it is? * Lincoln: It has to be. * Sunset Shimmer: They say it was only a myth. * Tigger: But it's right there. * Human Rarity: It's-- * All: Z-Box 360! * Takuya Kanbara: Epic! * Annoucer: '''Z-Box 360! Extreme! Say goodbye to your brain. It pales to comparison to Z-Box 360! * '''All: Wow. * Pip: '''That's the coolest game system ever. * '''Peck: '''They're sold out everywhere. * '''J.P. Shibayama: '''I really want it so hard! * '''Palmon: I just really need it! * Donald Duck: They say it will put X-Box's and Y-Box's out of buisness. * Sunset Shimmer: I can't wait to play with that. Rise of Tirek was awesome on a regular system! I've been waiting ages to play the sequel on that system! * Otis: Guys, destiny has brought us here to win the Z-Box for the barnyard. * Abby: Earth to Otis. That thing cost like 10,000 tickets. * Lisa: And base on leftover money, we probably won't make it to 5000 tickets. * Sci-Twi: What's she saying is...it can't be done. * Renamon: Besides, It will take too long to get 10,000 tickets. (Everyone agrees) * Otis: Guys, did Napoleon quit when he need 10,000 to conquer France? Did that other guy quit when he needed 10,000 tickets to do that 10,000 ticket thing? No! I'm not saying it's going to be easy. I'm not saying-- * Human Fluttershy: Uh, Otis, some of us already left. (A little kid cries) * Sora Takenouchi: Nice going Otis, You hurt the kid's Feelings. * Lynn: But we get your point though. * Mickey Mouse: Come on guys. Let's go win a Z-Box! * All: Yeah! (Everyone spreads out and keeps winning tickets from other games. Elsewhere Freddy walks by the stage and suddenly falls in love with the animatronic fox) * Freddy: So, come here often? * Fox: We're best pals. * Freddy: I was hoping we could be something more. * Fox: Awesome! * Freddy: (gasps) You mean it? These lines usually get me pepper sprayed. (Elsewhere) * Abby: Otis, me and Lincoln's sweet dance moves won us 1000 tickets. * Pip: Skeeball, bring it in, 900! * Donald Duck: 2000 tickets baby! * Tai Kamiya: 300 ticket win from duck blasting. * Tigger: We got 500 right here Otis. * Peck: I got 400 in this hand. Another 75 in my armpit. And another 40 in my--- * Otis: Yes, you have a lot of tickets. I get it. Oh sweet papery goodness. * Spike the Dog: How many do we have so far? * Zoe Orimoto: Right now, we have a grand total of 5215 tickets. * Koji Minamoto: We're almost there. * Otis: At this rate, nothing will stop us. NOTHING!!! * Leni: But what about-- * Otis: I SAID NOTHING!!!! (Suddenly Snotty Boy and his two friends come in) * Snotty Boy: '''Sweet! A new Donk E. Cheez restaurant where I can terrorize stupid kids and play the latest stupid games. * '''Boy 1#: Terrorizing fun. * Boy 2#: Yeah, that's awesome. Kids are stupid. * Snotty Boy: '''Zip it, losers! Now to formulate a clever plan to get some game tokens. (then sees a orphan at the coin slot) * '''Orphan: Oh, golden tokens, I've saved my whole life and can finally feel your magic clinging in my tiny orphan--(suddenly taken by Snotty) * Snotty Boy: '''Give me your tokens * '''Boy 1#: Ha, he took your tokens. * Boy 2#: You don't have any tokens * Boy 1#: Have fun being broke. * Snotty Boy: '''Here! Now go off and win me some delectable tokens. * '''Boy 2#: Bye-bye no tokens. (Elsewhere Otis kept smelling the tickets) * Rabbit: 'Are you done, Otis? * '''Rika Nonaka: ' What is taking so long? * 'Renamon: ' You do have point though. * '''Human Rarity: Yeah, you've been doing that for last 10 minutes.* Pig: Otis, look. I got this pocket mirror for 2 tickets. * Otis: Pig, what are you thinking? We need every ticket to go to the Z-Box. Now give me that. Look, I know there's a lot of shiny things in the prize booth that we want to put our hands on, but we have to stay focused. * Pig: Right. I'm focused. Nothing shiny. (hears a bell) Ooo, ringy. * Mickey Mouse: Pig! * Zander: We're here to win the Z-box, Pig! * Pig: Oh, sorry, You too Old Lady. Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes Category:Episodes